Never Too Late
by Grace of the Feathered Pen
Summary: I look down at the man underneath me, studying him as he remains unaware of my location on the tree branches directly overhead. My fingertips tap nervously against the wood, itching to assault him from above while he can still be surprised. The logical part of my brain tells me to run off and find my brother and warn him, but the louder part of my brain takes over.


_**Never Too Late**_

_This world will never be_

* * *

><p><strong>The 8th of Aziza 0038<strong>

"Jenova. Come stand before me." The lord drawls, curling his tanned spindly fingers towards him. He sits slouched on his ornate golden throne beside his counterparts, resting one of his robed arms on his knee, resting a raised knuckle against his archaic cheek. The elder appears unenthused, but when I stare openly into those menacing golden eyes I see the amusement shining through; something interesting is about to happen. With one final glance at the two other nobles seated on their equally gold thrones on either side of the lord that has spoken it is clear that they too are eager; whether it is to end the meeting as quickly as possible, or some shining opportunity has been given to the Kingdom.

I walk forward decreasing the distance between the three monarchs and I. The room is silent save for the rhythmic pangs of my armor covered feet across the marble flooring, imitating the sound of a tin platter hitting the ground with every step I take. The servants have been dismissed, as they usually are when the three Dark Lords call a meeting with one of their Forsaken Knights. Becoming a Forsaken Knight is the best thing that has ever happened to me, I think as I near the podium where the two lords and lady sit comfortably. As soon as my foot hits the edge of the first step I gracefully drop down to one knee and bow my head in respect. My right hand glides across my plated chest to come across my heart then to the crown of my helmeted head only to gesture out towards the trio with my palm facing upwards- the symbol of respect one must give in the presence of their ruler

"I am at your bidding, my lieges." I speak audibly from my position on the floor. My head remaining lowered while my arm hangs strongly in the air. I dare not move a muscle in my body, not even waver slightly in fear that it might offend the very people who gave me my power and this new strong life. This is a new experience for me, as it is usual to send me with my brothers I have shared my whole life with, dating as far back as those blissfully quiet nine months in the uterus of the woman who birthed me, _us. _We have endured everything together, from toddling to training.

"Do you know why you are here?" The sinister laugh of the lady rings through the large open room, big enough to hold the largest ball this here world has ever seen. The cold metallic laugh sends a twinkling shiver of excitement running up and down my spine, shocking the nerves throughout my body and casting a numbing spell on all areas. In truth, I have no idea why I am here, all I know is that I will not regret whatever they do with me; unless they decide to punish me for all my mischievous deeds as of late. That would suck ass to put it crudely.

"I have only the slightest of hints, my lords and lady. And as I could probably take a gander as to why I stand before you- alone- I have a hunch that you would like to explain the situation to me." I smile teasingly from underneath my armor, despite the fact that they are not able to see my face due to the helmet firmly in place on top of my head. Picking my head up ever so slightly, I meet the eyes of the eldest lord who smiles as sweetly as a knife held over the heart of a virgin. His hand drops from his cheek to the arm of his chair, and he leans forward ever so slightly in his pure excitement.

"You may stand, Jenova. Do take our words into consideration. This is a _very _important, and quite frankly, _exciting_ subject we are about to discuss." The lady says as she runs her fingers down her shiny black-feathered dress. I stand up slowly, offering a nod in the direction she sits, gazing at her eternally youthful face brought out by her high-cheekbones, sharp features and the lavish red of her perfectly shaped lips. The obsidian crown atop her head outshines any other crown made for a queen throughout history and beyond that point as well perhaps. She is truly the most fascinating woman in all of Gaia.

"Jenova, my uncanny knight. We have a mission for you; one that you cannot refuse. You are needed for this mission. Keep in mind, certain skills will be tested, and perhaps your patience as well. Granted you aren't a very patient man to begin with." I stare at the younger lord, nodding my head slightly with a small trace of a smile playing at the corner of my lips. "Your mission is retrieval." The lord finishes powerfully, smiling proudly while my shoulders drop. _Retrieval? That's it?_

"Pray tell, what is so special about the subject I am retrieving? Surely this is a job fit for a more inexperienced knight?" I start off whining, before catching myself at the evil glare the Jurassic lord spares me. My skin prickles at the molten volcanic glow, the temperature in the room increasing to dangerous levels, although I know it is all in my head.

"Do you dare challenge our rule, feckless youth? Would you prefer I sent you out with your brothers for the rest of you goddess-damned life?" Snarls the elder lord in outrage, smacking his lips together in irritation causing some saliva to depart from the moist cavern. The young lord and lady glare emotionlessly at me, telling me to fix myself or they have no problem disposing of me. I quickly drop down onto both knees in a deep bow, touching my forehead to the floor and forgetting my pride I plead for the forgiveness of the high-lords.

"Please, my saviors. I am ready for whatever mission you wish to send me. I am merely confused. My lieges, you were on the edges of your beloved and respected thrones when I walked in. I was expecting a mission of great importance, not one to retrieve some traitor to bring him to Clydestine. Tell me my objective, and I shall commit to it, and complete it with the grace and dignity that a Forsaken Knight should." My position never changes on the floor, losing the dignity and dropping the ego that has been connected to my name.

"Jenova, stop your groveling and stand up!" I pick myself up off the floor as gracefully as I can while wearing this armor and hold my head up high. My eyes meet the elder lord's, whether he knows it or not. "Now if I can get on with business, we can finally discuss the matter of your summons." The younger lord says, voice deep and serious. "As we said, it is your mission to retrieve a person and bring him here to us so we may decide his fate. Normally we would have just agreed upon his demise, but it has been brought to our attention that he may be very useful to the Dark Realm."

"We have been told that he is quite useful in the magics area, and when engaged in melee he can handle himself fairly well. We have been attempting to track him for almost five years now, but he has managed to stay off our radar. We believe he can be a threat to the peace we have worked so hard to achieve. With every single minute he gain more power, power that he will use to take down our utopia.

It is said that he controls water to do his bidding and there is a rumor that he can wield a Keyblade. Do not underestimate him, Jenova, he has already taken down some of the lackeys sent after him, but they do not return the same men they left as. Patience is virtue, and strength is admired. Remember that." The lady warns, her voice, a haunting melody, so beautiful that only a nightingale could compose. I raise an unseen eyebrow, carefully taking each word that has been said thus far into consideration. A couple of things still do not add up to me.

"My lords and lady, if I may ask a couple of questions?" The lady raises her hand to me, gesturing me to continue. I nod my head in thanks to her before continuing on. "As I am thankful for the opportunity to do so, I am confused as to why I am going alone. Your majesties have mentioned that he is powerful, and that all men sent do not return the same. Usually you send me with my brothers, and yet here I stand-alone. My first question is why?"

The young lord clears his throat for permission to speak. When no one objects he begins. "We have sent barely trained lackeys after this coward. It is no surprise he has been able to evade them. But the fact the little devil has been able to defeat them in battle makes us believe it is a fully trained knight that should be able to take him down. Four of your brothers have been sent on different missions to recover some more people of interest, and we figure that you will be fine with this one person anyway."

"Another thing, it would be best if I had more information regarding this lost boy in order to find him."

"Ah yes," The lady begins, "the boy is just that; a boy. He has not yet reached manhood, so count your blessings, Jenova. He is around the age of twelve, or so we have been told. Do not let your guard down though, he has still bested our other men."

I nod my head to let them know I understand. "Who exactly am I looking for, and where?" I direct my question to the three of them, not knowing who will answer.

"A boy, the age of twelve." The lady answers amusedly. "One with hair as black as the wing of my crow, and eyes as blue as the clearest sky. Skin that is as smooth and radiant as the marble you stand on; flawless in all aspects. They say his voice is melodic and hypnotizing, and he moves like the water he controls. His words bite like a serpent. He is the purest impurity a Child of Light can be. The grayest white that is still so purely and blindingly white." The way the lady speaks of this boy, although she says so in an intrigued voice, sounds fairly jealous of his beauty and radiance. "His name is Zhou Masters. The last word we heard is that he is in Railida's Forest on Friesanne soil."

"I have one last question before I ready myself for departure." The lady smirks and waves her hand in a go-ahead gesture. I clear my throat before continuing. "Why do you speak as though you do not know where Zhou is now? Can you not get the Oracles to find a single trace of the kid?"

This time, it is the elder lord that speaks to me, telling me what erases almost all the clues that have been given to me thus far. "The answer is obvious, lad. The boy's name isn't Zhou Masters."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>This is my new story _Never Too Late_. If you want a summary of this story, check my profile and look at the _Tragedy's Song of Hope and Suffering _for more information. So far for that category I have this story and _Speechless._ I had inspiration to write this, and probably won't continue for a while unless it gets reviews saying to continue; I will be currently working on my other story _Snow White Queen,_ so that will be why I won't continue this one for a while. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and if you like this one check my other's out too!


End file.
